


【TF】風花雪月：參

by TF061029



Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 【TF】風花雪月 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991





	【TF】風花雪月：參

08.

進入畫里的觸感對手冢而言已經是許久前的記憶，他被不二拉著，再睜眼時眼前已然是方才看見的那座明月夜小宅院的景致。不二也不同他多話，松開手輕飄飄的就上了小院裡的閣樓，他在空中還打了幾轉，一身青衣在月光下說有多照人就有多照人。

那閣樓甚是別緻典雅，六角形的設計，幾處的捲簾垂放著，木制的欄桿也不過尋常人腰部高。不二於最熟悉的窗邊欄桿坐定，又給自己除了鞋襪，一隻光潔的赤腳就置於欄桿上，手肘跟著支了上去；另一隻則懸在閣樓外頭晃呀晃的。

半晌，他瞧著自家師弟還在小院前的池邊愣愣地盯著自己看，不禁失笑道：「還愣著，不說了要敘舊的嘛？」

手冢此時的心思卻難以用言語形容，他自幼和不二處在一塊，對這個小自己一歲的師兄實在有許多說不清道不明的情愫。他見著他練武畫符，他日常睡到三竿時分卻絲毫不以為意的那種悠然自若，心裡總是十分傾慕的。而他更明白不二天性過於善良，有時善良的讓人心疼，是以最後那幾年師父從沒首肯過不二下山的請求。

而南次郎還在幾次不二未醒的清晨里，拎著酒壺與他說了些當時看似不著邊際，現今卻再也不能不上心的話題。如今闊別四年，見伊人容貌始終未變，手冢心裡又是激動又是一陣刺痛，好在他到底這幾年也算是見過世間百態，一聽得不二出聲詢問，便也立即答道：「啊，好。」

他足底一蹬，整個人就像是踩在雲霧間，頓時輕巧避開不二所在之處躍入閣樓。不二見狀，輕輕地拍了拍手，說道：「果然，手冢是絕對不會落下練功的人啊。」  
「過獎，我只是一直都忠於師命罷了，你不也忠於師命嗎？」  
「誒？」不二歪了歪頭，又看向窗外，這才悠悠的說：「忠於師命的話……是吧，不過你又怎麼知道？」

手冢輕輕的走到不二身後，不二感覺到身後的氣息，像是有意又無意的把頭向後倚在手冢的胸前。見身後的人明顯地僵了一下，他輕笑著說：「吶，是我主動的話不要緊的，不信你瞧。」

月光下，方才斑斑點點的手臂已經回復成原來白淨如瓷的模樣，手冢這才稍微松了口氣，緩緩地答道：「先不說你在皇帝面前順勢提到與我不過初見，就憑今日舞女們方一進殿，你就趁著她們衣袖舞動抽出符紙拉著我房頂，若不是真有要事，你哪還需要如此？」  
「你就沒想過是我想見你想的急了？」不二沈默半晌，復又輕聲問道。

還沒等到手冢回答，不二就轉身站起，這一站一轉，整個人愣是把額頭貼上了一刻鐘前才倚著的手冢胸膛，兩只小手順勢環著對方的腰間。手冢微不可見的低頭看了下不二的模樣，卻只看見那支在月光下閃得刺眼的銀制簪子，他順手摘下了那支簪子，不二淺栗色的發絲就隨著風散下了去。  
「那你就沒想過，我想見你也想得急？」手冢沒敢動上不二身軀的一絲一毫，只得按下心裡的悸動，柔聲問道。  
「我知道的……」  
「啊，你知道。」

明月夜小宅的閣樓里，悄然無聲。

莫約又是一刻鐘的時間，不二輕輕的推開手冢，兩人這才坐在閣樓里的木桌椅前面對面。手冢以眼神示意不二可以先行說明，於是不二眼睛轉了轉，開口解釋道：「下山兩年以來，我一直在找那玉。」

手冢聞言，面上表情又是瞭然，又帶著點複雜。

09.

「自你消失那天後沒多久，師父就把這支笛交給了我。」不二解下腰間系著的那支木笛，不聲不響地放在了桌上，手冢一句話也沒說，見他那雙手在邊疆徵戰後，竟也沒有尋常男人那般粗糙厚實，不二不禁咽了口唾沫。好看的手靜靜的撫上笛子前段的刻紋，那雙手的主人則抬眼瞧著臉面因為此場景而有些發熱的不二。

「師父……師父當時把這木笛交與我時，和我說了一些關於這木笛的來歷。」不二有點不自在的別過頭去說道，手冢輕輕的嗯了一聲，示意他繼續說下去。

原來那看上去古樸至極的木笛真非俗物，據說是幾千年前天地尚未完全分離，人神共處時，分別由一人一神所共同製作而成。那位人族遠祖親自砍伐了笛身所用的木材，而神族則在那之上留下了雋永的刻痕，而那笛身一處略有凹陷，正是當時人神兩人為紀念友好，一人翻山越嶺集了雪回來，一神用其神力使雪結晶成玉，後而鑲嵌於木笛之上所留下的痕跡。

只是最後天地徹底分離，人神之間幾乎斬斷關聯之際，小神將笛留給自己的至交，人族就著每日的月光下吹笛懷念舊友，更將木笛起名為「望月」，而望月上那顆碧藍剔透的玉則命為「映雪」。

「師父在給了我望月之後，又讓我在山上多練了兩年，待得我的奇門遁甲和風水底子都已十分足夠，這才讓我下山。所謂大隱隱於市，我在皇城這兩年常於街市裡亂晃，為的也就是尋找映雪罷了。」好一段話說完，不二又往懷裡摸了摸，似乎正想掏出符紙。

手冢微微撇過頭，目光不自覺的飄向了天外的那輪明月，問道：「所以你今晚也打算尋找映雪，是吧。」不二聽他話里的語氣似乎是已經明白了整件事的來龍去脈，便也就應聲點了個頭，順帶把身近兜里的手拿了出來，輕聲嘆道：「我去廚房燒水泡茶，你想繼續留在這，還是跟我去？」

手冢被這突如其來的話頭給弄得有點糊塗，不解的轉回來看著眼前的人說道：「我以為你會用符紙，不二。」  
「平日里是這樣的，但一來你是我第一個客人……」不二的眼睛滴溜溜地轉了轉，嘴角上似笑非笑，眉眼之間又是嬌羞中帶著戲謔的笑。手冢一看，心裡頓時明白了個七七八八，他也沒想拂了自家師兄的意，順下去問道：「二來？」

「二來，你是唯一讓我親手泡茶的人，這些年沒見，怕是你早就忘記我泡的茶香了。」

不二前半句說得倒好，後半句倒是有點委屈的意味。手冢打小就愛喝茶，幼年時他扔符紙灑掃庭除，砍柴洗衣，然而泡茶這是卻總是親力親為的。不二說到一半才想起手冢這幾年不知道喝了多少別人泡的茶，心裡頗感不是滋味，然而心裡那點刺都還沒發芽，頃刻之間就給手冢地回答清了個乾乾淨淨。  
「我沒忘。」  
「嗯？」見手冢早上在軍隊裡還有點冷冽的目光，此刻又是另一道光景，不二知道自己的那點小心思被抓了個徹底，連忙旋身飛出閣樓，想往小宅院裡廚房過去，誰知他甫一躍起，腰間便纏上了一條銀白色的錦緞，硬生生地在空中被手冢撈了過去，兩人並行而下，踩在了小宅院的地上。

「這些年來行軍也好，鎮守也罷，我滴酒未沾，更是沒讓人給我泡過茶。」手冢國光就著那條錦緞拉進了自己和師兄的距離，附在耳邊悄聲說道。

10.

趁著兩人燒水的時間，不二帶著手冢把自己小宅院裡全繞了一遍，他的住處著實不大，除去廚房，也不過就一間書房，臥室和浴室和庭院。那庭院前有個小池，後則栽了些花木，再算上不二最中意的小閣樓僅此而已。手冢靜靜地聽不二同自己說些日常生活的點滴，嘴上一聲聲的應著，心裡卻因為更加確信眼前人依舊是那個熟悉的模樣而有著一絲絲的竊喜。

兩人喝了點茶，不二慵懶地把頭髮隨性的盤起，又提起小茶壺帶手冢進了自己的臥室，兩人這才又重新提起剛才攸關社稷的話題。  
「所以，我那天在街上無意間聽見你在真田的麾下，當晚就放出符紙探聽你們幾時入關。我料想皇帝會設下宮宴，本想趁著宮宴的時機讓你陪我一起去皇宮的國庫里找尋映雪，誰想到突然出了這麼個意外……」

兩人不約而同地想起莫約兩個時辰前因為重逢激動而導致的插曲，都是一陣面熱，手冢卻突然問起：「但分明舞女進殿時你已經以符紙代替我倆真身，為何離開前又再多扔了兩張？」  
不二答道：「我本想著符紙能替我們爭取點時間，尋完國庫再回到宮宴上也就是了，但既然出了點狀況，又不能讓人知道我的體質特殊，以面日後多有不便……只得多掏兩張下去頂到宮宴結束為止了。」

語罷，手冢見不二輕吐了口氣望向夜空，似乎是在盤算著下次機會的來臨。他的側臉看上去十分精緻，纖長的睫毛在夜光下還能看得見倒影，小巧不過於多肉的鼻尖和穠纖合度的紅潤嘴唇連成一道柔和的曲線，甚是好看。

「不二……」手冢輕聲喚著他的師兄，那個他心尖上的人。  
「究竟四年前為何我擅自離山，為何期間從未與你聯絡……」  
「罷了，你不想與我說的事，我從不會過問的，就像你對我一樣，不是嗎？」不二的食指抵在自己的唇上，撇過頭和身邊人笑了笑。

「不，你應該知道。」手冢伸出左手，掌中是方才的那條銀色錦緞，他右手側掌微翻，掌風激的錦緞飄至空中，不二眯了眯眼，眼睛才剛看向那錦緞中略顯堅硬之處，就見手冢左手再探，從內里抽出了個看上去莫約內徑三寸長的物事。

那也是支銀簪，和不二的幾乎如出一徹，唯獨不二簪上鑲的是湖水一樣的碧綠色的玉，而眼前的銀簪上鑲的，是一顆碧藍剔透，似水勝水，似雪勝雪的晶體。  
「映雪，這些年來一直在我手裡。」手冢頓了頓，接著在不二些微詫異的神色中波瀾不驚地續道：「或者說，映雪一直都是手冢家代代相傳之物。」

不二向來聰慧，手冢才開了個頭，他在一瞬間便大概推得了整件事情的始末。眼見著時辰也不早，心裡也總有種山雨欲來的不祥之感，他衝著手冢就是眨眼的慧黠一笑：「不知手冢校尉明日可是已與人有約？」  
「我以為，名滿皇城的咒術師不二大人早能探聽得出在下的日程。」論口舌，手冢平日雖然寡言，但在不二面前卻從沒吃過虧。

要真吃虧，也是他自願的，並非是他鬥不二不過。

不二一聽，笑容更盛，拉扯著手冢的衣角，馬上出了房門把人給關進了浴室：「官爺，小的已備好熱水，您趕緊洗漱了，明日好共商大事。」說完，他便轉身想再掏張符紙去給自己包份燒雞和藕粉糖糕回來好讓兩人配著茶吃。卻不想浴室的門吱呀一聲又開了，裡頭探出手冢國光已經褪去上衣的精實上半身。

「敢問不二先生，共商社稷大事，或者人生大事？」  
「……燒雞一份，辣椒三份。」不二對著符紙默默念道。

-待續-

不二：連師父都沒喝過我泡的茶呢。  
手冢：師父也沒吃過你那三份辣椒佐料的燒雞。  
不二：現下你明白你在我心裡的份量了吧。  
手冢：……表達方式有很多種……


End file.
